Tigerstar
'' "Keep your eyes open, Fireheart. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crow-food,"'' -Tigerclaw to Fireheart Appearance Tigerstar is a dark brown tabby tom with very dark black stripes, and has large, fearsome claws. His eyes are amber, and his glare is frightening and menacing. Apprentices and Mentors Mentor: Thistleclaw Apprentices: Darkstripe, Ravenpaw, Firestar (temporarily) Family Father: Pinestar Mother: Leopardfoot Sisters: Nightkit, Mistkit Mates: Goldenflower (formerly), Sasha (formerly) Sons: Bramblestar, Hawkfrost, Tadpole Daughters: Tawnypelt, Mothwing Grandsons: Tigerheart, Flametail Granddaughter: Dawnpelt Relationships Firestar Tigerstar is Firestar's worst enemy. He uncovered the truth of the death of Redtail, thanks to the help of Graystripe and Ravenpaw, his friends. Tigerstar threatened to kill Fireheart, but he showed no sign of fear, and was alert always, and always braced for a fight with him. Even though the two are enemies, Firestar hated the way he had died. Tigerstar had died when he had commanded BloodClan to attack, and Scourge later kills him. He then enters the dark forest and is shown to be a lousy fighter in the final battle. Firestar dies too, from the wounds, not caused just by Tigerstar, but from fighting in the whole battle.Firestar dies from a dearth blow that Tigerstar struck.But Firestar matched the blow with one that ended Tigerstar's existence in the Dark Forest and in the living Clans. Bluestar Bluestar thought Tigerclaw was a loyal warrior, until he tried to kill her. When he became ShadowClan's leader, she had suffered mental issues, but in the end, she defeated the wild dogs and saved her Clan's life. Bramblestar Bramblestar was Tigerstar's shadow. He looked like Tigerstar and everyone thought he would betray the Clan. He didn't though, and is now the current leader. He has proven that his loyalty is in ThunderClan countless times. Tigerstar visited him in dreams when he was in the Dark Forest, but only Hawkfrost listened, but failed. Tawnypelt Tawnypelt joined ShadowClan when she didn't feel loyal enough. She didn't want to train with him in the Dark Forest and called him fox dung. Hawkfrost Hawkfrost is the only child of Tigerstar who tried to become leader and take over the Clans. He failed, and was in the Dark Forest with his father.Hawkfrost tried to get Bramblestar to kill Firestar in the fox trap. Mothwing Mothwing is the only kit of Tigerstar that didn't interact with him much. Sasha Sasha was Tigerstar's true love. Thistleclaw Thistleclaw was Tigerstar's mentor. They had a close bond. Book Appearances Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans, The Rise of Scourge, Into the Woods, Escape from the Forest Death Killed by Scourge - Died in the book The Darkest Hour Killed by Firestar - Died in the book The Last Hope Category:Leaders Category:Dark Forest Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters